Love Will Find A Way
by kalikaye
Summary: Ashley's was in a crappy relatationship until she meets Spencer. They began a very close friendship that turns into love somewhere along the way. The only thing is will love conquer all or will they crumble.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was October the start of the basketball season. 2year anniversary was in 2 weeks, I didn't know what I would get my girl friend. Speaking of girlfriends there she is head cheerleader of the squad.

"Good luck baby, I know your gonna do good." Kya said knowingly

"Thanks babe."

The game went by and of course we won. I had 25 points 11 assist and 10rebounds. My 3rd triple double of the season. Instead of celebrating with my teammates I went home with my girlfriend. They always teased me but I didn't care, I was in love with this girl.

"Babe so what are you getting me for our anniversary."

"You'll just have to wait in see." She hates surprises.

"I told you what I wanted so I expect it." She could be so demanding.

"Maybe it is you'll just have to wait and see."

"I know you'll get me what I want."

"Babe lets go out and celebrate tonight with everyone, it was the first win if the season."

"I'm tired I'm not in the mood to party."

"So I'll just go out myself."

"And leave you alone and have all those popcorn hoes around you?"

"Please like I pay girls any mind. I haven't been out in ages."

"There's no need for you to be out, you have a girl friend."

" I don't say anything when you go out."

"I be with my friends though."

"Exactly! So why can't I be around mine?"

"Because."

"Because of?" I waited and she didn't say anything." You know what I don't feel like spending the night, I'm going home."

"But ash-"

"Save it ky." With that I was gone.

We were going on 2 years and its like she didn't trust me. I was getting a little tired of it. What's the point of being in a relationship if your not gonna trust me?

XXXX

It's 9 pm on Friday night, I should goto that party that Jaz invited me to, it's nothing wrong with having fun. It's just a little kick back. You know what fuck it I'm going its been a while since I've partied.

XXX

I'm pulling up to the party it looks pretty full, just a few people hanging out and having a few drinks. I walk in and instantly find Jaz.

"Finally my wing woman made it." Back in the day me and Jaz would get all of the girls. Now a days I can't even get out to play the wing man.

"Let the party began." I yelled

"So the old lady let you out tonite huh?" Jaz said as she nudged me.

"Tuh I do what I want."

"Ash that's bull, you know she keeps the leash tight on you."

"Oh shut up lets have some fun."

I was at the party for almost 2 hours just having fun. A few girls flirted with me but I didn't pay them no mind.

"Yo ash check out the hot blonde at 12."

"Yea what about her, I need you to get her number for me."

"Really that's it. Why can't you get it."

"She's the top volley ball player I California, I'm kind of nervous. And your like Ashley Davies the rock gods daughter."

"So you want me to use the whole my friend is shy routine."

"Exactly!" Leave it to me to get the number. I walked through the small crowd of people I finally made it up to the blonde. She had to be about 5'7 with long blonde hair and blue eyes from what I can see.

I tapped her lightly and that caused her to turn around." Hey my friend over there thinks your really pretty."  
I said as I pointed over to Jaz.

"If your friend thinks I'm pretty why can't she talk to me herself."

"She's a little shy when it comes to beautiful girls." Oh shit what did I just say.

"Oh so now I'm beautiful?"

"Yea I think you are." I think I'm flirting.

"I'll tell you what give me your phone." I handed her my phone and she tapped on the screen and gave it back. I looked at what she put."Spencer?" I questioned.

"Yea I'm surprised you didn't hear of me."

"I haven't until now."

"What's your name she said as she looked on her phone."

"Ashley." I said cooly

"Well Ashley I have your number and you have mines."

"Do you want me I give it to my friend?" I asked.

"If you want but I would really like it if you hit me up sometime, or maybe it would be ok if I hit you up." This girl was really confident.

"Oh no I have a girlfriend." I said quickly.

"That's cool, I just wanna be friends or associates. Nothing serious." Wow she has game.

"Ok that's cool with me, I guess I will be seeing you around Spencer."

"Likewise Ashley, don't e afraid to use my number."

I made my way back over to Jaz .

"So what did she say."

"She basically gave me the number."

"Your shitting me, that happens like 50 percent of the time."

"Hey what can I say, I still got it."

"Yea you got it all right, but unfortunately it's in retirement."

"Shut up."

"You got the old ball and chain."

"Your just mad because your single."

"No I'm happy to be single, I'm playing the field."

We partied until the wee hours in the morning. I got home at around 3 I crashed into my bed, It felt good to be out with my friends it's been awhile.

XXX

I woke up at around 11 on a Saturday morning. I checked my phone and found 5 missed calls and 10text. I knew it had to be from kya. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her, she's pissed for no reason. I got another text and it said from spencer.

"Btw I already knew who you where Ashley Davies ." The text read.

"Is that why you gave me the number?" I replied back.

"Nope. I just like making new friends." She seems cool.

"So what are you doing up so early on a Saturday morning." It ok to ask what she's doing right?

"Getting ready for my AAU game. And you?" She asked."

"Really? Good luck! Maybe I could see you play. I'm just like waking up."

"Yea maybe you should, we play king high in a few weeks, maybe I'll see you then. Or we could hang out sometime when your free."

"Maybe I'll see if I'm not busy." I sent the text and waited for her reply. Minutes passed when I realize she didn't. I figured her game started.

I wasn't ready to deal with kya and her attitude. She was becoming a bit clingy. I didn't mind but it was annoying, she was also controlling she didn't want me doing nothing and she always needed to know where I was. I love her and all but sometimes I need my space.

I'm also starting to dislike the fact that she expects me to pay for everything. I know I have money but I'm not a sugar daddy. I'm even contemplating her gift for our anniversary, 24 roses for the 24 months we've been together should be good right. Material things shouldn't signify love, she never gets me anything expensive. Yea she gives great sex but I want more than that. It seems like I'm the romantic one. Or maybe it's just me

XXX

I ended up spending the day with Jaz and Aiden, just hanging out and playing some ball. It was cool actually hanging out with my friends. They teased me about being on such a short leash. I'm starting to think that I really am on a short leash because I've obviously missed out on a lot. Aiden dates Spencer's best friend Madison, they attend the same school. He actually invited Jaz and I out to bowling with him Madison and Spencer later on tonight.

XXX

So I decided to go out bowling with them, kyas giving me the silent treatment. She always gets mad over dumb stuff it gets pretty annoying.

Jazz and I are currently walking into the bowling alley where the others are currently at. Jaz and I got our bowling shoes and mad our way over to them.

"Ash, Jaz you both made it. Guys this is my girl friend Madison."

"Hey Jaz and I said at the same time."

"Hey Ashley." Spence said cooly." You must be the shy friend who's Jaz."

"Yup that's me." Jaz said.

"So are you all ready to get your asses kicked." Madison said.

" No way your going down ."

"Aiden let baby girl know I does this." I liked Madison she seems pretty cool.

We played the first game and Madison without a doubt kicked all of out asses.

"I give that one to you Madison, your not to bad."

"You not bad yourself Davies"

"Hey is anyone hungry Aiden asked. I could get us a pizza and stuff like that."

"Yea I'll get the drinks. Jaz said

"And I'll go with them to help." Madison added in. It seem like they left us.

"So the old lady let you out tonight."

"Nah I do what I want." I'm lying

"So tell me something about yourself she asked randomly."

"I'm a cancer."

"I'm a Pisces , you know Pisces and cancers are a pretty good match."

"Really I never knew that."

"You should look it up."

"I will, so what's your favorite color?" We're just having a simple conversation right?

"I love purple."

"Really! Me too."

"Looks like we have something in common ash." Did she just call me ash? I like the way she says it.

Spencer and I talked until the others came back, she told me about her pit bull named tulip. She has 2 brothers and her moms a doctor and her dads a social worker. We pretty much discussed the basic stuff. We have quite a few things in common.

XXX

Bowling went very well, I had lots of fun, aidens girlfriend is pretty cool. I actually like spencer as well, but as a friend only. She's pretty cool. As I laid down in the bed my phone ring.

"Baby I miss you." I knew it was Kya right away. How can she miss me it's only been a day. It's it bad that I don't feel the same.

"I miss you too." I told a little lie

"You want me to come over, I want to be next to you."

"Baby I'm pretty tired, I'll see you Monday morning I have an early practice an homework tomorrow."

"Ok hopefully I'll see you tomorrow."

"Maybe."

"Goodnight I love you."

"Goodnight." I said and then hung up. But wait I didn't say I love you.

XXX

"Aren't you glad that practice was cancelled. "Jaz said.

"Yea but I have no plans."

"Well I do. Devin called me over, her parents aren't home."

"I already know what that means."

"Yup trust I will tell you what happened tomorrow."

"I know you will."

We parted ways, I ended up watching movies with my dad all day, ever since be retired he became such a home body. We had a good time hanging out. It's like our own father daughter time, he also told me that my half sister Kyla may be coming to live with us in the new year. I'm actually cool with it, Kyla and I are very close.

I realized that I left my phone in the room, I checked it and it was nothing but text from kya. I called her back she answered on the first ring.

"You could have told me practice was cancelled."

"I was still tired and I told you I had homework to do."

"Whatever and what is this whole thing about you and this spencer girl that I herd you where hanging out with."

"First off it was Aiden, Jaz, his girlfriend and spencer."

"Well Stacy who works at the bowling ally told Tracey who's friend with Tammy who's friends with brittney that you where talking and laughing with the girl an it was only the 2 of you."

"Whatever. Your friend is wrong,"

"That's what I herd."

"That's the problem, your always quick to believe what others say before."

"That's not true."

"And you don't trust me. How are we about to make 2 years and you can't even trust me."

" I do trust you."

"No you don't, because if you did you wouldn't question me all the damn time. Maybe your the one that's doing something because your always quick to accuse me of something."

"Your being an ass, I'll talk to you when you don't have an attitude."

"I'm done, There's nothing to talk about." With that said I hung up.

It's the same talk all the time, every time I do something it's a problem, I'm sick of it. I didn't over react right.

For the rest of the night kya called and text me how sorry she was. I just needed time to clear my head.

This is the first chapter R&R I also want you to check out my other story  
Titled How it all started: A splashley story. I really hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

S/o to all my new followers. If you like this one then you should check out my other splashley story titled how it all started. Any ways I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

It's been 3 days since the argument, I've ignored her at all cost, that just really upset me, maybe we need time apart to see if we really are meant to be in this relationship. I really don't want to be in a relationship if she can't trust me.

"Hey ash can I talk to you." Great she found me.

"Kya what is there to talk about."

"I'm sorry Ashley, I don't want to lose you."

"You say this after every argument. You can't trust me period. We've been together almost 2 years and I've been faithful."

"I know Ash it's just that I'm afraid of losing you."

"Your gonna lose me if you keep being controlling and bossy. I'm not a child."

"I know and I'm sorry, can we just please fix this."

"No maybe we need a break or something, we obviously need time apart. Maybe you'll realize what you have."

"Ash please don't do this." She said with tears in her eyes

"Kya no, we need this maybe it will make us stronger or maybe it may end. But I refuse to be in an unhappy relationship. So for now lets just end it, if you can some where along the way over come your relationship issues then sure maybe we can work it out. If not then maybe we can be friends." I can't believe I said that. I don't even feel bad I actually feel relief.

"Wow so it's like that?"

"That's how I feel." Then she did something unexpected. She smacked me.

"Fuck you Ashley." And after that she walked off.

Later that night I sat in my room and replayed the events of the day. I can't believe I broke up with her, maybe I was wrong. Then my phone began to ring.

"Hey spence what's up."

"Nothing much just calling to see what's up."

"Ahh nothing just thinking."

"Care to tell me what's on your mind."

"I don't wanna bore you with all my drama."

"Try me."

2 hours later I poured my heart out to her, I told her everything.

"Ashes it sounds like she has trust issues."

"She shouldn't, I've never cheated."

"Well maybe she has and is just putting the blame on you."

"I hope that's not the case, because I've been nothing but good to her."

"Don't worry there's always other fish in the sea."

"How lame of you to say that spency." Yup I have a nickname for her.

"Yea yea yea, so ashes you should come to my game tomorrow and watch me in action."

"I will what time?"

"4:30 and don't be late."

"I wouldn't miss the famous Spencer carlin in action for anything."

"And maybe if you want you can like come over to my house to hang out, we could finish your talk in person."

"Yea I'd like that."

"Ok I'll talk to you tomorrow, I have homework I have to finish."

"Same here. Later spency."

"Night ashes."

XXX

School went by fast today, I didn't see any signs of kya today at all. My friends are surprised about the break up, they thought she broke up with me at first but she didn't. They where happy that I did, sad to say but none of them liked kya too much. All of her cheerleading friends gave me the evil eye. I could care less because I was nothing but good to that girl.

"Hey ash you and Jaz wanna head over over to Westbrook at around 3."

"We could take my truck there." Good thing I drove it today because my Porsche is in the shop.

"Parking lot at 3 then."

After confirming that we went to our last class if the day.

It was the beginning of class and my phone began buzzing. I checked it and saw that I had a text from spencer. She asked what was I doing. I quickly replied that I was on my way to falling to sleep in classes.

"Ashes that's not good stay up."

"Oh please, what are you doing?"

"I have a free period so I'm not doing nothing."

"Lucky you, I have to suffer through math."

"I love math it's my favorite subject."

"I hate it."

"You'll live, what time are you guys gonna be here?"

"We should be there by 3:30."

"Good. I'll see you later ashes."

I smile at the nick name she gave me, it was way better than being called ashey-pooh. I found it annoying, I actually find all of the things that kya did annoying. Wow! What took me so long to realize that though, the whole none if my friends liking her should have set off an alarm.

I spent the rest of the class lost in my thoughts, if I didn't notice that everyone was starting to get up and leave I would have stayed. On my way to my car I was stopped by a couple of girls leaving me their number, it seems as if they where waiting for me to be single. As much as it was tempting to take them up on their offers, I decided not to. I wanted to be single I didn't want to rush into any relationship.

When I finally made it to my car Aiden and Jaz were there already.  
We quickly hopped in. I quickly turned on my new drake album, I loved his songs. Aiden and Jaz didn't mind I saw them bopping to the songs.

The drive to Westbrook took about 20 minutes. We pulled up to the parking lot and I saw a bunch of students hanging out in their uniforms. The girls wore these really short dresses and tight button up shirts that showed their breast damn near.

"Hey Aid I didn't know this was a uniform school." Jaz stated

"Yea Aid, these girls are hot." I can't believe I said that. But what the hell I'm single I can look.

"Spence and Maddison are on their way to meet us right now." Aiden said.

I leaned up against my car on my phone checking my Facebook and Instagram waiting for the girls. I didn't realize a certain someone was in front of me until she tapped me.  
When I looked up I was met with a blonde hair blue eyed girl that had on a tight white polo shirt and a simi- short plaid green skirt that showed off her legs. She had on some knee highs and black Michael Khors shoes.

"Uh hey spencer." Now I'm at a lost of words."

"Hey yourself. How are you today?"kya never asked me about my day, all she ever did was talk about herself

"I'm good."

"Good I only wanna see you happy."spencer said giving me a small shove.

"So are you nervous about your game today?"

"Not really, I'm just ready to play. We should end the game in 3 sets. I don't plan on letting it go past 3."

"Are you always this confident." I asked.

"Nope. I'm just really good at volleyball."

"Hey spence." Madison said."lets take them to the gym.

"Lead they way Spency."

It took us all of 5 minutes to get to the gym. The girls seated us in the front so we had the best view. Spencer went to get ready with her team and Madison went to get the cheerleaders ready.

15 minutes later both volley ball teams where out and doing warm ups. I've never really watched volleyball before but from the looks of it I liked it. They wore these really tight shorts and form fitting jerseys. I watched spencer as she warmed up and from the looks of it she was good.

"I see you checking spencer out." Jaz said.

"No I'm not." What? I really wasn't.

"Uh hu, you don't have to deny it she's hot."

"And she's my friend."

"There's nothing wrong with thinking your friend is hot." Jaz stated cooly.

Before I could answer Aiden returned with the food. He gotten us all hot dogs with Cokes. As we began to eat the red blew the whistle signaling that the game was about to began.

I looked at the back court and saw that spencer was serving. She did a jump hit and the ball went over the net. The person who tried to hit it was hit literally in the face. Spencer earned her team a point. She served 3 more times and the same thing happened. The 5th time she did some one on the other team actually got it and hit it back over. Spencer's team did a bump set and spike and ended up hitting it out of bounds. This caused Spencer's team to rotate and the other team to gain a point.

As the first set when on I got to see spencer do a lot. She got a lot of saves, she was like a ninja out there doing all of that tucking and diving. She also had a hell of a spike. Spencer scores about 6 points while her team did the rest. The first set was finally over and they where now switching sides.

"Yo spencer is a beast." Jaz said.

"I know, she can jump like really high."

"This sport is so cool." Jaz said.

As they set up spencer was not too far from me. When she saw me she winked at me. I smiled back and gave her a thumbs up.

The second set ended up with Spencer's team losing by 2 points. There was a brief 10 minute break for both teams. During that time the cheerleaders came out and did a little show. It was pretty good, they were way better than the ones at king high. All the tricks and flips they did had me in amazement. After the performance the 3rd set began.

This time Westbrook showed no mercy to the other team. They destroyed the other team. Spencer rarely let the ball hit the floor. Except for the 3 times she hit it out of bounds and no one could save it. The final score ended up being 3 to 15. The game was over.

Spencer approached me when she was done with her team.

"That was a pretty good game you played."

"Thanks ash."

"So you want me to wait for you I could give you a ride home. And we could still hang out if you aren't tired."

"Yea I'd like that, let me go get my stuff."

As I waited the others came up to me.

"So your hanging out with spencer tonight?" Jaz said.

"Yea just to talking and stuff."

"You lucky dog." Aiden said.

"Cut it out." Madison said as she elbowed him in the side."I'll give these 2 bozos a ride home tonight since your going with spencer."

"Thanks Madison."

"It's no problem. You know she'll tell me if anything happens." She said with a smirk. Then she re-directed her attention to Jaz and Aiden." Dumb and Dumber lets get out of here." Madison said as she grabbed them by the ear. The said their goodbyes as they walked out. I couldn't help but laugh.

When spencer finally made it to my car she had on a hood and those short spandex thingys a hoodie and her slippers, along with her Adidas slippers.

"You could put your bag in the backseat." She obliged and put it in the back. She gave me the directions to her house. We had a small conversation. She told me about her day and things that happened at lunch. She stopped me to tell me that her house was coming up.

I pulled up in front of a rather large house. Spencer got out first.

"Come on Ashes." I followed suit and made my way to the front door.

"Your dog isn't gonna kill me or anything."

"Tulip is harmless unless I tell her too."

"Great now you tell me this."

"Relax everything will be fine." She said as she opened her door. As soon as we got in we where greater by a huge pit bull. I was scared shit less.

"Um spencer your dog look like she's ready to kill me."

"Oh please she's just sniffing you, to see who you are. She actually wants you to pet her."I slowly put my hand on her and patted her head.

"Good girl tulip." She began to move my hand on her head she actually wanted me to pet her. Then she began to lick my hand."

"See she likes you."

"What smells so good I asked."

"That would be my dads cooking." She said." Dad I'm home and I brought a friend with me."

"I'm in the kitchen honey."

"Come on I want you to meet my dad." She grabbed me by the hand and dragged me to the kitchen.

"Who's your friend spence."

"Daddy this is Ashley Davies."

"The Ashley Davies. The girls basketball player in California."

"Yup that's her."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too mr. Carlin."

"You 2 can head on up, I'll let you know when dinner is ready."

XXX

We were in Spencer's room, she had a semi girly room, lots of trophies that lined her wall. I waited for her to finish up her shower. I sat on her bed playing candy crush. Don't judge me that game is like super addicting.

"Oh hey spen-" a blonde hair blue eyes boy said as he barged in Spencer's room." I didn't know she had company, I'm glen and you are?"

"Totally gay. "Spencer said as she came out of the bathroom fully clothe."Ashley this is my brother glen."

"You always bring home the hot ones, does mom and dad know your up here with the doors closed."

"No and if we where it's not like I can get her pregnant. Now get out."Glen willingly left the room.

"So your parents know your a lesbian?"

"Yea, their cool with it. They hated my ex. But we'll talk about that another time. We can finish talking about your problems."

"So basically every thing about kya makes me sick. I realized a lot about her. Like she's controlling, bitchy and insecure."

"I know where your coming from. My ex was the same way."

"It's like why be with me if you can't trust me? There's no point in being in a relationship."

"So did you break up with her?"

"Pretty much, I don't need to be with someone who alienates me from my friends. That's not healthy."

"Yea it can get pretty boring when your with the same person all the time."

"Yea spence, I need some one that I can never get tired of. I wanna be with a person who loves surprises and likes being spontaneous. I love doing random things."

"Any girl will be lucky to have you Ashes. You'll just have to wait for the right one." There was a knock at the door.

"Spencer can I come in." A woman's voice said.

"Come in mom." Spencer yelled.

"Hi honey, your dad said you had company I didn't want to barge in."

"Mom this is Ashley."

"It's nice to meet you Ashley. Your a very beautiful young woman."

"Thank you . You very beautiful yourself." What Spencer's mom is hot she's like the splitting image of her mom.

"Ashley don't make me blush now."

"Mom stop flirting with ashes here."

"Oh please spencer. I was wondering if you wanted me to bring the food up."

"Yea sure mom I'd appreciate that."

"I could help if you want mrs. Carlin."

"Oh no Ashley it's ok." Then she looked at spencer."I like her she has manners and she's looks way better than that jonnica girl."

"Mom!." Spencer said as if she was embarrassed. She exited the room only to return with a trey, it had 2 plates with lasagna which happens to be my favorite.

"Oh my god I love lasagna."

"Then your in for a treat my dad makes the best lasagna." I took a fork full and it was like a taste of heaven."if you want I have some drinks in my mini fridge. I have Gatorade juice and some Cokes."

"I'll take a Gatorade, I love that stuff."

"Any particular flavor spencer asked."

"Nope I like them all." I said. I was livin spencer house. Sure I lived in a mansion but spencer had a real home. Sure I have maids and stuff and my dad does things for me. But ain't nothing like the real thing.

XXX

It had to be going in 12 me and spencer spent the whole time talking and getting to know each other. She's really funny, I love her sense of humor. And she likes that I'm brutally honest, kya couldn't handle my honesty.

"Do you really have to go ashes?"

"I'm afraid so, we do have school tomorrow."

"We then text me, don't be scared."

"I won't and if you want your welcome to come to my game Friday at king."

"I'll be there Ashes."

XXXX

She walked me to the door and gave me a hug. At first I was hesitant but then again it's just a hug. She watched as I got to my car, waved and waited until I pulled off to head in.

I5 minutes later I was in my room taking off my clothes. When I checked my phone spencer sent me a good night text. Idk what it is about her but she makes me feel soo comfortable. She has a good vibe about her.

Anyways tomorrows a new day so good night everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two weeks later...

Spencer's POV finally.

It's been 2 weeks and Ashley and I have talked non stop. We talk all day until the late hours of the night. I don't mind one bit. It's been a while since I stayed up and talked on the phone.

And seriously any girl that has Ashley would be the luckiest girl in the world. She has every thing that a person would be looking for. She's funny, smart,parents love her. She's down to earths and so much more. I think it sucks that she wasted nearly 2 years in a crappy relationship.

In a way I know how Ashley feels, I wasted a year in a relationship. From how it sounds my ex was just like Ashley's maybe even worse. Don't worry you all will hear about my ex at some point. Any ways I wasted a year for what? I don't regret it I just wished it could have been better you know. I thought my ex was my first love, that we would be together forever. But I couldn't deal with her controlling ways, at 16 and 17 you shouldn't have that issue. For a while I was convinced that's how it was suppose to be, until I notice that all of my other friends had the freedom to go out and have fun with their friends and do regular stuff and still have a relationship.

Madison made me realize that I didn't need to be in a relationship like that. She nearly kicked jonnicas ass when she herd her threaten me, one thing I know for sure that a controlling person can lead to a violent one. And I didn't need to fear the person that so called loved me. She belittled me, learned she was insecure. She always accused me of cheating if I talked to anyone. If you haven't noticed I'm a friendly person, I like making new friends there's nothing wrong with that. My ex hated that even though I ignored a persons flirty advances they still pursued me and I turned them down. I hated that she tried to push her insecurities on me. I learned as a little girl that i should be treated like a princess, that the person I'm with should treat me with respect.

I'm sorry I said this wasn't about me but it bothers me whenever I think about it. I endured verbal abuse, for a while I started to believe what she said was true until Madison pulled me in front of a mirror and showed that I was beautiful on the inside and out.

"Hey spence you mom told me that it was ok for me to come up."

"Oh hey, you ready to Goto the dog park?"

"Yea." In comes tulip holding her leash

"I think tulips ready as well." I clipped the leash on her and we were gone.

XXX

At the dog park I let tulip hang out with her dog pals. While me and Ashley sat and enjoyed the sun.

"It's like dogs are almost humans. Look at her she's having fun with her friends."

"I try to bring her every weekend."

"You know for a big dog she's a softy I like her."

"She likes you too, she get excited when you come over."

"Hey what can I say, I have a way with ladies."

"Year right."

"Oh did I tell you kya called me drunk. She thought she was drake." We both laughed. "Seriously, I was like are you drunk right now."

"Wow you have one of those crazy exes."

"I think I do, like last week when I was at the mall she brought this sweater I tried one. Creepy right."

"I hope you don't have anyone your talking to, she might become all obsessed and stuff and kill your new girl."

"I hope not. I thought that we could be friends but she won't accept it. I can't be with her, I'm not in love with her any more."

"Did you tell her that."

"Yea a million times. It's like she not listening to me. I think I'll change my phone number."

"You just might have to."

"Hey you wanna hang out at my house tonight? It not like I have any plans."

"Yea I'd like that. We can head over there after we drop tulip off."

XXX

We dropped tulip off and are now pulling up to Ashley's house. Which is huge by the way.

"This is your house!"

"Yup, you like?"

"It's like a freaking castle."

"It's nothing special, you should see the house in Malibu on the beach."

"One day Davies."

Ashley showed me around, she has literally everything. Finally she was showing me her room. The first thing I noticed is her canopy California king bed. She had a 70 inch tv a mini panio and drum set in her room. A huge walking in closet and a huge bath room with marble floors. A shower that had that water thingy where it came out every where, not to mention it was only a glass door. And she had a tub that had those jacuzzi jets. I know it comes in hand for when she's sore. Her house looks like it's from a magazine.

"It looks like it's gonna rain."

"Yea it's suppose to be a thunder storm."

"Ash your lying, I'm afraid of thunder."

"Don't worry I'll be here, if you get scared you can grab my hand."

"You sure it won't be awkward or anything."

"Yea I'm sure. It's cool with me. I was wondering what you would want to eat. I could order out."

"I have a taste for Chinese food.

"Ok I'll order it before the rain starts."

XXX

With in the hour we had our food and were about to watch warm bodies. It's suppose to be a horror comedy but we'll see about that.

"I hate zombies Ash, they really creep me out."

"Believe me when I say it's not scary spence."

"Fine, but if I have nightmares will you I will call you and keep you up all night on the phone with me."

"It's not like we haven't been up all night on the phone Spence."

"You just have an answer to everything."

"Maybe be, now be quiet the movie is about to start."

About 30 minutes in to the movie it began to pour. I was glad that it didn't thunder but still it was bad out.

The out if nowhere there was this loud boom and the door bell rung, I jumped right into Ashley lap at the sound of the thunder.

"Comfy spence." Ashley said with a smirk.

"Actually I am. But I think someone's at your door."

"I didn't hear nothing." Then we herd the bell ring again."I'll go get it." She said as she got up.

"Wait don't leave me, I'll come it could be a crazy person." I followed close behind Ashley.

She looked right through the peep hole." You where right about it being a crazy person." There was another loud boom from the thunder and I clenched on Ashley as she opened the door.

"What are you doing here kya."oh shit why did she come in the pouring rain.

"I wanted to talk maybe work out our issues."

"Kya there's nothing to work out."

"Obviously, looks like you move on fast."

"What?! This is my friend I am aloud to have friend you know."

"A friend that happens to be over on a rainy night?"

"It's called hanging out, you hang out at your friends houses."

"Ashley can we please talk, I know you won't keep me out waiting in the rain."

"Nope that's why your going home, I told you there's nothing to talk about. We are done. We can still be friends but that's it kya."

"So is the sex good." Kya said directing her attention towards me.

"Ashes I think someone's been drinking the crazy juice. I'll be in your room, my foot might find its way in-."

"Spence I'll be back, don't pay her any mind please. And don't switch the movie." She said with a knowing grin.

"Fine ashes but remember what I said." What I had to make kya wonder since she likes to assume.

XXX

"Look ky, that's my friend and what you said was very disrespectful."

"But ash."

"No let me finish, if you can't respect me or any of my friend who have put up with you. None of them like you and I'm starting to see why."

"What do you mean."

"When we where together everyone told me that you where wrong for me and that I could do better. And now I see. You never appreciated anything I did for you, you always wanted more or demanded me and bossed me around. Your a spoiled bitch." Whoops that slipped." And you have some nerve coming to my house and questioning me, friend or not you had no right to say that to spencer. I should have let her put her foot in you ass and maybe, just maybe you would learn to respect people."

"Where is all this coming from Ash?"

"It's coming from being in this relationship for almost 2 years and not realizing what was in front of me."

"Please ash I can fix this, I can change."

"Maybe you can, and maybe you'll find some one that you won't make the same mistakes with. I'm sorry kya but that won't be me."

"Ashley please." Kya said as she began to cry.

"No I can't and I won't, I think this is what best for us." Kya had a defeated look on her face. There was nothing left for her to really say Ashley already had her mind made up.

Kya slowly walked to her car in the rain. As Ashley closed the door.

XXX

"Oh ok mom, I'll see if it would be ok with Ashley. I'll call back and let you know what she says."

"Is every thing ok." Ashley asked genuinely concerned.

"Yea, my mom and dad wanted to know if it was ok for me to stay the night. They don't want you driving back and forth in this weather, they don't want anything to happen to us."

"Yea it's cool if you spend the night."

"You sure, I can go home when the rain lets up."

"Spence it's ok , that rain isn't letting up any time soon."

"Ok I'll just call my mom back." I quickly called my mom and told her it was ok. They must really like Ashley, who am I kidding they love this girl.

"So about what happened downstairs, I'm sorry about that."

"Hey don't worry about it. Did you say what you had to say."

"Yea, I actually feel much better."

"Good I'm glad you got it off of your chest."

"Your a great friend you know Spency. I might have to replace you with Jaz."

Ashley and I spent the night laughing and watching movies. I had a good time, when morning came that's when sleep started to take its toll on us. We passed out at around 6 and woke up at one. That's was one of the best nights I've ever had with a girl that's actually a friend.

XXX

Monday morning.

I literally had the best weekend ever, spent it with all of my friends. When I came in a few of the cheer leaders had this sad look on their faces. Then one if them approached me, she was on the verge of tears.

"Ash I need to tell you something about kya."

"This morning her parent found her with her wrist slit. She tried to commit suicide."

"W-what? It's all my fault." I can't believe this.

"Ash listen its not your fault, sure you broke up with her but its not. She didn't want to talk to no one about what was going on. She was convinced that you guys where going to get back together."

"I-I need to see if she's ok."

"I don't think that's a good idea, she might get the wrong impression Ash. I think she did it for attention."

"It's my fault!" I yelled I ran off into the parking lot. And dialed the number I've grown familiar with.

"Spence kya tried to kill herself." I blurted out." It's all my fault."

"Ashley hold on ok, I'll come get you and take you to the hospital to see her. My mom is there she can get us in."

"Spencer you don't have to." I said as the tears streamed downy face.

"Ash I'm your friend it doesn't matter." Spencer hung up.

10 minutes a black BMW coupe pulled up in front of me.

"Get it the driver said. " wait spence drives.

Spencer drove like a bat out of hell to the hospital. She got her mother and she took us to the room.

"Ashley I just want you to know as a doctor it's not your fault. The psych consult said that she is very depressed and she's manipulative. She did this to her self for the attention."

"Mrs.C it's my fault I shouldn't of said what I said."

"Ashley your only human, you said what you felt. You didn't do nothing wrong."

"Then why do I feel so horrible."

"You feel that it's your fault, because you where the last person that she talked to."

"Spencer take Ashley home, she needs to calm down. Because this will only make matters worse. If she sees Ashley she's gonna think that what she did worked:"

"Ok mom, I'll take her to the house."

"Don't worry about school girls, it was only a half of day any ways."

XXX

"I didn't know you drove."

"I do,this is my car actually. Glen and clay messed it up when I let them borrow it. They had to order the parts that needed to be changed."

"This car is fast."

"I put some extra stuff in it. I assume glen and clay where speeding in my car they friend my engine and turbo boosters."

"How did you get a car like this anyways."

"I played in a beach volleyball tournament over the summer and won prize money. I invested the money in stocks and made nearly a half of million."

"Wow spence your freaking smart."

"I was smart to invest in apple."

"Do your parents know?"

"Yea they told me to invest, we all have trust funds. I can't touch it until I'm 18."

"Wow that's really amazing. You have some pretty cool parents. But wait why don't clay and glen have a car."

"That's a long story ash."

XXX

Days after kya's whole "ordeal" she returned to school. I just so happen to be with a few of my teammates, all eyes where on her as she approached me. I thought about taking off in the other direction, but I would have to face her sooner or later. When they saw that she was coming towards me they scattered like roaches. As she closed in on me my palms began to sweat.

"Hey uh Ashley can I talk I you?" She sounded timid and broken.

"Yea sure."

"I accept everything that you said and hopefully we can be friends." I wanted to believe her but something was telling me not to.

"Um ok, I just hope you get better."

"Thanks. I'll see you around." That was way too easy. Something isn't right.

I guess I'll see how this plays out.


End file.
